


Daydreaming About Her

by mot_a_muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mot_a_muggle/pseuds/mot_a_muggle
Summary: Sirius finds you staring off into space in the Gryffindor common room when you are supposed to be doing your homework and follows your line of sight to see who you are staring at. When he finds out, he stops at nothing to get you two together.(I have literally not seen a Marlene/reader fiction yet so I hope to do that tag justice.)This is a fluff piece, there is no smut.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon & Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Daydreaming About Her

Normally, y/n doesn't notice anything. Especially not the way people's hair glistens in the light, even in the glow of the sun. You are not the type of person to watch a small smile grow on anyone's face, hoping that it would become wide enough so she could see the happiness spread across their face. You are definitely not the type of person to watch someone else hold a quill, so gently, yet so elegantly, watch as they laughed as if in slow motion, watch as they tucked their hair behind their ears as they talked to their friend.

Normally, but there was nothing normal about y/n today. You spent five years growing up with Marlene McKinnon, and not once had you noticed that Marlene had the most gorgeous smile. Not once had you noticed the build of muscles layered on Marlene's arms from three years of playing Beater on the Quidditch team. Not once had you noticed that when Marlene smiled, you found herself smiling too.

You shake your head and looks away. You can't stare at Marlene. You can't. Marlene is your best friend in the whole world. Marlene understands you in ways no one else did. You couldn't spend another minute thinking about Marlene's thick lips, nor the way she would lick them lightly when she was deep in thought. No, you couldn't spend one more moment thinking about how your own hair would look entangled in Marlene's long fingers, beautiful though they were not manicured.

You look back down at your homework, clutching the quill a little too tightly because you was trying to keep out the thoughts about Marlene. Apparently, your homework did not do a good enough job at distracting you because there you was, looking up across the common room again.

"Oi, y/n!" a young man's voice jolts you out of the deep thought you were in.

"What is it now Black?" you sigh quickly looking away pretending you were not staring at who you were staring at.

"You working on transfiguration?" the boy sits down next to you without even asking and starts rummaging through his stuff. Yes, you and Sirius were best friends, in fact, everyone in your year in Gryffindor was very good friends. It was difficult to grow up together, attend classes, stress about the same things, and not form a bond.

"No," you said looking down at what homework you had laid out in front of you. You were not even sure. You had just pulled out a random piece of parchment and drifted away into your thoughts.

"You haven't even written anything," he said pulling your parchment towards him. "You've been sitting here for almost half an hour, and you haven't written anything- hold on!" his expression changes and you quickly look at him.

"What?"

"You were staring at someone weren't you?" he asks.

"No!' you reply quickly and a little too emphatically which basically confirms Sirius's suspicions.

A grin spreads across his face.

"It's all right y/l/n," he says playfully nudging you. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anybody."

You narrow your eyes at him but keep quiet.

"What makes you think I was staring at anyone?"

"Because I know all the symptoms." Then, he pushes you over a bit so he can take your place and look up to the spot you were staring off into.

"I got it!" He says gasping dramatically. He turns to you and his cocky grin widens. "You're staring at... McKinnon?"

You turn bright red and shake your head but it is too late. The complexion on your face has given away your secret.

"Damn, y/l/n," Sirius says clapping you on the back. "I mean, I can't say I don't understand. Marlene, she's really something special isn't she?"

"Do you like her?" You ask Sirius, for the first time properly looking at him. You didn't know what you were feeling, but something was creeping up inside of you, and for the first time ever, you wanted to hit Sirius right across his face.

"Nah," he says, "She's not my type. But you two would be great together."

And just as the monster inside of you had woken, it stopped, laying dormant. It would be months before you realize that that feeling was jealousy.

"I don't _like_ her." You mutter looking back down at your parchment.

"No, of course, you don't." Sirius winked.

* * *

The next day, you walk down to the Gryffindor pitch. You are on the team as a Chaser, have been since your third year. You first joined because Marlene had begged you to try out, so for her, you tried out to be Beater. You would have done anything for her. In the end, the Captain in your third year, Teddy Kim, the Keeper, decided that you would be a better Chaser.

In the fifth year, however, James Potter is your Quidditch Captain. It is really quite convenient since half your Gryffindor year is half the team members anyway, so James scheduled practice around your O.W.L study sessions.

"Our first practice session of the semester." James starts talking addressing the entire team in the locker room. "Yes, last year we had a devastating loss against Ravenclaw on the last match of the season, but this year, we will train harder and more efficiently. We will win this year."

The team yells "Go Gryffindor!" as a way to boost morale, and you all walk down to the pitch.

"You know, for a Chaser, James sure is a keeper," Marlene comments to you as we walk down. It isn't even that funny of a comment but you snort with laughter almost choking on your breathing.

Marlene gives you a weird look but still laughs because of how hard you are laughing. Sirius walks by giving you a knowing look, and your expression immediately softens.

* * *

"Ok, this is getting painful to watch," Sirius says to you sitting next to you the day after your first Quidditch practice.

"What is?" your thoughts had strayed again. This time, you were thinking about the way it would feel if you had intertwined your fingers around Marlene's. 

Sirius sighed. "Ok get up," he says.

You look up at him. "Where are we going?" But he just smiles playfully. 

"Hey, McKinnon," Black says as we walk over to her. She is sitting by herself reading something and taking notes. 

"Hey, Sirius." She says smiling up at us as we walk over. "Y/n."

You feel yourself turn red again. Marlene was your best friend, it should not be this difficult to talk to her. 

"So, you doing anything for Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asks casually. 

Marlene narrows her eyes. "You mean the one almost two months away?" She asks. "Don't we always go to that together anyway?"

Sirius nods unfazed by her answer, but you want to bury your face in your hands. All Sirius was doing was making things worse. 

"So," he says again. "McKinnon. If you were to choose any three qualities in a girl, that would make her the ideal match, what would you describe her as?"

Marlene puts down her book face down and tilts her head. "Is this some kind of weird way of asking me if you two should go out?" She asks.

"No!" Sirius exclaims. "Me and y/l/n? Never going to happen."

You slap his arm and give him a "what the hell dude?" look, but Sirius is still watching Marlene intently. 

"Not that I _wouldn't_ go out with her," he says quickly. "She's great, I was just wondering about you."

Marlene takes a breath. "I kind of have a lot of work to do," she says looking at her book. "Maybe you guys can come back later?"

"Or maybe, you two work on this together," Sirius says standing up. "Y/n did say you needed help on Charms, didn't you?" 

Your eyes widen as you realize that Sirius is trying to get you two together alone. 

"Um, yeah," you say as you swing your backpack off and sit next to Marlene. "Do you mind?" 

She gives you a very suspicious look, but Sirius had already left and we were left sitting alone on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Well, not alone, you were still surrounded by people, but somehow, it was so easy for you to tune everyone else out. You couldn't believe you had never realized how easy that was before. Or maybe it was just easy because when you were with Marlene, the entire world stood still. 

"You're going to play a prank on me, aren't you?" she asks like she's already resigned to this fact. 

"No!" you exclaim quickly. "No pranks."

"You're acting weird," she says but then gives you a smile. 

"I'm always weird."

* * *

"You should just ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you," Sirius says the week before your annual Halloween weekend trip to Hogsmeade. 

"You heard what she said." you counter. "We always go together anyway."

"Yeah, we do," Sirius says but his voice trails off and you immediately know he's up to something. You consider saying something, maybe along the lines of begging him not to do anything dumb, but really, you trust Sirius, and you know that whatever he puts his mind to, he is going to do anyway, no matter what you say. 

Soon, Halloween weekend does come up. The day before, Sirius makes you lay out your outfit choices on his own bed and criticizes each one. 

"What are you planning for tomorrow?" you ask desperately, at least hoping for a heads up of what is to come. But Sirius grins and pretends to lock his lips and throw away the key. You look to Peter, James, and Remus, but they all just shrug and look over your clothing choices. In the end, both Sirius and James agree on a flowery dress you had borrowed from Lily that cuts off at your knees. 

"Wear this and beige flats," Sirius says like he knows all about fashion. You roll your eyes and grab your stuff to take it back to your own dorm. 

* * *

The next morning, you are excited to go to Hogsmeade, if a little less so about whatever surprise Sirius could have planned for you. You don't eat breakfast, but no one going into Hogsmeade does. No one wants to start their trip full when they could go to Madam Rosmerta's pub and get a bottle of butterbeer. 

You wait downstairs wearing the dress and a cardigan for your friends to come down. No one does except Marlene. 

"Hey!" you greet her. "Where are Mary and Lily?" 

Marlene shrugs, "I thought they were already down here with you." you shake your head looking around. 

"Weird, I don't see the boys either," you say. 

"Oh, they're not coming," Marlene says quickly and you look at her for an explanation. "Remus told me yesterday, apparently they're having a boys day out or something."

"Oh," you say but a small smile creeps across your face. So that was Sirius's plan. You didn't think Lily and Mary were coming either. "So, shall we go then?" you ask holding out your elbow for her to take. She smiles and links her arm in yours and you walk to Hogsmeade together.

* * *

You don't eat dinner that night, obviously, since you are stuffed with food from the Three Broomsticks, but you are also stuffed with something else. It's like ecstasy that you have never felt before. You genuinely believe that if you jumped off a cliff right then, you would be able to fly. 

Sirius finds you and Marlene in the common room. The boys had come back, and apparently, it was not a "boys day out" as Lily and Mary were with them. 

He doesn't ask you anything in front of anyone else, instead, he waits until everyone is deep in conversation about something before he taps your shoulder and leads you to the corridor outside of the common room.

"So?" he asks excitedly. 

You squeal. It is a sound you have never made and you were not sure that you were even meant to, but at that moment, you did not care. You give Sirius a hug. 

"Thanks for doing that," you say. "Marlene and I just had the most amazing day together."

Sirius grinned. "That's amazing! So you two are together now?"

Your face falls at that statement. You were not even sure if Marlene was like you. What if she was not? The humiliation would be too great. She was your best friend, but what if you told her how you felt and she didn't feel the same way, or worse- what if she started hating you for who you are? You didn't think you would be able to handle that. 

"I can't." You say quietly to Sirius.   
  
"Can't what?" Sirius looks confused. 

"I can't tell her." You say. "Sirius, what if she doesn't- like me back like that? Or worse, what if she thinks I'm some kind of freak?"

Sirius's face falls, and somehow you feel worse about letting him down than not being with Marlene. But Sirius does not bring it up again for a while.

* * *

Right before you were all to go home for Christmas break, Sirius pulls everyone together for a very drunken game of "Never Have I Ever."

You had been in a sulky mood since Halloween and definitely did not want to play, but Sirius does not give you a choice.

"Come _on_ y/n," he says pulling you down to the rest of the group. "Rules of the game, you put a finger down if you have done the thing, but you also take a shot."

"We know how to play Black." James rolls his eyes and pulls out two bottles of firewhiskey that he must have paid a seventh-year student for.

"Ok, ok," Sirius says putting his hands up. "Just making sure."

Everyone takes a turn saying something, and two people in, you have already taken two shots. It is not your fault Lily thinks that no one in the fifth year has ever made out with someone from another house, and Marlene thinks that you have never had a dirty thought about someone in your own house. 

Finally, Sirius's turn comes up. "Never have I ever had a crush, like an actual crush, not just a fleeting thought, about someone in this group," he says with a sheepish grin. You stare at him absolutely mortified. You can not believe he would bring this up right now. 

James takes a shot, as we all knew he would. He has had a crush on Lily since the first year. Surprisingly, Mary and Marlene take a shot too. 

"What?" Mary shrugs, "I used to find Sirius attractive. I am not embarrassed by it." You didn't think that three shots in, she could even feel embarrassment if she wanted to. 

Sirius stares at you pointedly while you give him a dirty look but take a shot. Marlene watches you carefully before she too takes a shot. You see Remus and Sirius take a shot too, but you don't say anything.

"Who's yours McKinnon?" Sirius asks loudly. You watch her as she turns bright red. "It's you for me too," she mumbles and you look away. You feel tears brimming in your eyes but you do your best to keep them at bay. It would not do you good to cry in front of your best friends. 

After that round, most of you had taken at least 5 shots so you decide not to play another round for fear of alcohol poisoning. 

Marlene's words about liking Sirius echo over and over in your head as you sit quietly watching Sirius and Remus dancing lightly to no music and James flirting with Lily and Lily flirt with him back, although not as obviously. Mary had passed out a few minutes ago leaving you alone with Marlene on an armchair.

"So, you liked Sirius?" you bring up although you wish immediately that you hadn't. You did not know if you could bear to talk about this right now, especially at this level of inebriation. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Marlene asks really quietly looking somber. You look up at her. She's sitting on the arm while you're sitting on the actual couch part, and you find yourself hoping that she would sway and fall into your lap. 

"Always," you say. 

"I don't like Sirius."

You freeze. If she didn't like Sirius, well, who else could it be? 

"Who did you like?" she asks you. "You took a shot too. Who did you like?"

"Who _do_ I like." you correct very quietly almost hoping she wouldn't hear. 

"You want to go on a walk with me?" She asks, but she's already standing up and pulling you up too. Moments later, you're both standing in the corridor in front of the portrait hole. The only person who can see you is the Fat Lady. Marlene pulls you a little farther away so even the Fat Lady cannot see you. 

"I think you're splendid." She says quietly pushing your hair back behind your ears. The whole castle is silent, or maybe it is just your ability to tune everyone out when you are with Marlene. Still, you. can feel your heart pounding so loudly in your own chest, but it was not because you were nervous. Your eyes wandered down to Marlene's lips and she licks it like she always did when she was deep in thought.

You grin. "Can I tell you a secret?" You ask, and she nods. 

"I never liked Sirius either."

Before either of you could stop or move away from each other, you could feel Marlene's hand reach out towards your face, and you step closer to her too.

Y/n didn't normally notice things, especially not things like the way the light of the lamp in the corridor bounced off the walls around you, or the way Marlene's hair always had a luster to it, even in close to darkness. Y/n does not usually notice things, but this was not usual. This was the time when Marlene gripped at your hair, and you could feel every part of it. You could feel Marlene being gentle and aggressive at the same time. You could feel every part of Marlene when pushed you against a wall as she pressed her mouth onto yours. You could feel her teeth when you stuck your tongue into her mouth, the same teeth that you had watched glisten for so long, longingly across the Gryffindor common room. You could feel Marlene's body push onto yours and especially felt it when her fingers moved to the bottom of your shirt. Y/N could feel everything at that moment, and you never wanted it to end. 


End file.
